


Mama Earp

by TheLaziestMotherfucker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Baby, Binonna is hinted, Dolls is mentioned and so is Waverly, Established Xavier Dolls/Wynonna Earp, Fluff, I'm not gonna lie I did tag all of the characters because they were mentioned, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Wynonna Earp, Protective Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Centric, Wynonna Earp Swears, Wynonna drinks A LOT in the show I'm surprised they didn't mention any sort of withdrawal, not because they are actually present in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/pseuds/TheLaziestMotherfucker
Summary: Wynonna spends some time alone





	Mama Earp

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wynonna and we deserved some Mama Earp content (in this case Mama is Wynonna)
> 
> The love of my life also deserves more centric fanfics around her so her I am writing it

It was becoming a habit. Talking to the baby, that is. Her hand was always unconsciously rubbing her belly and sometimes she found herself humming. She never hummed, hell, she fucking hated singing, but yet she always found herself either talking or humming to the little bastard whilst rubbing her belly.

She always found herself just relaxing in the homestead like she was just hanging out with a friend. Granted that friend was unborn and still in her belly, but she felt close to it. As freaked out and stressed as she was by it, she was also just relaxed, she let the Earp curse fall off her shoulders for a brief second. She let the title of Earp heir down. When she was by herself with the little guy, she was…She was just Wynonna. She knew she couldn’t just be Wynonna, and she probably shouldn’t be herself, but she was.

Well, she was Wynonna with restrictions. No whiskey and/or alcohol was a real fucking kick in the nuts. She wouldn’t really say that she was coping without what was really her _only_ coping mechanism, but she was dealing with it. She found that lying down in her bed, buried underneath some really soft blankets (goddamn Waverly really knows how to pick them), hand on her stomach with a gallon of ice cream resting on top, earbuds in her ears with some Lady Gaga blasting through was pretty nice.

She still wouldn’t say that she was really _dealing_ with anything when she did this but it more or less drowned everything out. She ate many, many spoons of ice cream while bobbing her head up and down and side to side. She let her mind go blank and forget. She forgot about demons, she forgot about her baggage, she forgot about her fucked up family past – she forgot about _everything_. Everything except the little person in her stomach. One of – if not _the_ only – person in the world to hear her sing. What could she say, Gaga was catchy.

It was unexpectedly nice. It was…life changing? That was obvious, but it was more than just being pregnant, it was…Wynonna wanted this.

She never pictured herself as a mother. She never thought she could _be_ a mother. Wynonna Earp: the partying, birth control taking, mentally ill, alcoholic, demon-believing freak, and let’s not forget a fraud and murderer! There were more names Wynonna could add onto this list. That right there was probably just a twelfth of what the people of Purgatory believed her to be. It was more of an eleventh of what Wynonna believed about herself. Demons were real, she was right about that. She might be crazy, but it wasn’t because she believed in demons.

She was a mess. Everyone thought so and Wynonna thought so too. She didn’t live the kind of life that was suited for a child. Personality and lifestyle aside, she was the Earp heir. A killer of demons and a target for them too. Knives, guns, monsters, were constantly coming her way. They were always coming for the people she loved. Not only that; but being the Earp heir was a curse. It was a curse that was passed down through the family, and it would continue to be passed down until it was broken.

She never thought that she could take care of a child. Not with her past and _definitely_ not with demons all up in her ass. Even if she did think she could take care of it, she still didn’t think she should have one in case she couldn’t break the curse. She didn’t want any else in their family to have to deal with this shit, especially her _child_. Her life was about protecting people. For her, it’s always been about everyone else, never about herself. She doesn’t want anyone else to die.

It’s all so fucked up. It’s fucked up but at the same time…well, Wynonna never thought to ask herself what she wanted. She wasn’t gonna be reckless or stupid, or whatever, but Wynonna deserved to ask herself that question. Logic and fear be damned, Wynonna deserved as much as anyone to ask herself what she wanted. Didn’t mean she would get it, but she had as much right as the next person to dream of a life outside of the curse – outside of the ghost river triangle.

This made Wynonna ask herself what she wanted, and this, surprisingly, was it. Once again, logic and fear be damned, she wanted a kid – she wanted a family. She has Waverly and Dolls, and yeah, she’s chosen her family but – but she wanted that boring, normal life with a partner a kid.

She was pregnant. She was pregnant, and she was happy about it. She wanted this. She wanted this more than she ever thought she would. She wanted this kid more than anything. And goddamn…Wynonna might be a mess. Her life might be filled to the goddamn brink with baggage, and yeah, she has her demons, real and psychological, but fuck if she wasn’t gonna care for this baby more than she’s cared for anything in her life.

She was gonna get this kid out. It might kill her to do it – it will definitely hurt like a goddamn cocksucker – but she was gonna do it. She was gonna protect this kid. She was gonna fight harder than she has her entire life to be with this kid. Those fiery, lame ass douche dick demons aren’t gonna win. Not when she had Waverly, Nicole, Doc, and Dolls.

Dolls…She let her mind briefly wander there for a second. Her half-dragon, black badge, beautiful partner.

As long as they stood behind her – as long as she had them – she was gonna break this fucking curse.

She was gonna break the Earp curse and be reunited with her kid.

And when she is, she is gonna make sure that this kid turned out to be fucking amazing. She’s going to raise it to be strong and good, and just fucking incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I felt that Wynonna would totally be into Gaga
> 
> I hope this felt in character to everyone else! If not, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
